guildwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Forum:GW Wikia UX call to arms
Synthesis This part of the post can be updated to keep a synthesis of the propositions. The idealistic one : revert to a more simple structure This one would use bots to modify the structur of all the pages to a more simple design. In this solution WYSIWYG editor would be activated by default. The wiki would rely less on templates and more of a graphic chart for pages. Inputboxes would help to create pages with a prefinied structure. This would encourage people to make good structured and to get a coherent wiki. Yet like on wikipedia people would be able to contribute even if they don't know much about page structure and the structure of each page would be ameliorated among time. In the ideal the different type-pages structure would be very similar, to help the user to memorize it and reproduce it. The only templates on the wiki would be : * Infoboxes, wich are all quite similar, with the ~5 necessary parameters max. Such infoboxes would not be necessary and admins could create it if the user don't know how to make it. (each time a user make a page without the infoboxe the admin come to help him to understand it). * Banners such as "in construction" or "need cleaning" that are used by admins. If someone is courageous enough to program the bots I willing to help him on the UX design of the new templates. For example we can settle a dev wiki to experiment the new structure, one will make the bot and this revert this wiki back to a good ux. The dev wiki could be keeped as an example of newbie-adoption UX design for new Wikias. I know this is very idealistic, this is the best solution for the best newbies-adoption so I propose it whatever. The easier one : automatize tasks & make things more immediatly accessible This solution is mainly about continuing while renforcing good newbies-adoption UX management axis that already exists and working further on it. It does not aims to be the best. It aims to be a realistic one. Examples of renforce good management axis : * Use of inputboxes to create easily forms pages. * Having a very clear documentation about the templates. * For next pages types if possible: use less templates and more organic content with fullfiled page structure. (depending on keeping single structure orientation) "Going further" brainstorming : * Use in context page creation with links to inputboxes. For example a link "creae an new character page" on the character pages. * Display information on how filling the templates directly in the inputboxes' generated pages. So that this would avoid readig many help pages. (Yet I dont see a technical solution for it) * Make clear which are the "advanced" and "classical" parameters in templates. Or don't display the advanced parameters. * For Wikia staff : best would be to have advanced WYSIWYG support on templates for this type of wikis only. You may have a look to this design. Discussion in english This section is in english so that Wikia staff can contribute. If people feel very uneasy with english there could be a french discussion aera ? The goal is to brainstorm on solutions to make a better newbies-adoption UX for GW Wikia. It can sound strange that I'm comming here, since I'm not anymore a hudge contributor of this wiki. Maybe it is because I'm feeling as part responsible and now that I made come to UX studies in the interval I want to repare errors I contributed. For a start I make two proposals of policies that can be enhanced. --Ttibot septembre 8, 2009 à 00:47 (UTC) :Yes, you're badly responsible. :-P :(Joke) :If sitewide changes need to be made, i can use AutoWikiBrowser to do some. I just have to learn how to use the advanced features. — TulipVorlax septembre 8, 2009 à 00:58 (UTC) :: (Added a french discussion section for people not at ease with english). :: Nice ! Do we have evaluations of what can achieve this bot ? :: --Ttibot septembre 8, 2009 à 01:01 (UTC) :::I added a few links at bottom of the page. :::I wont begin to learn the advanced features of that bot before i get to solve two problems that is more importants to me. :::#The elements in the blue bar at bottom of the edit window are missplaced (because of the auto sumary feature). :::#I need JavaScript help to move a div in the h1.firstHeading. See w:Forum:'style' is null or not an object for details. :::— TulipVorlax septembre 8, 2009 à 01:14 (UTC) :::: I started to think about the dev prototype wiki. I'm thinking to have this sections : :::: - Architecture chart for the different type of pages. :::: - Templates : :::: --- Infoboxes :::: --- Admin banners (ébauche, à nettoyer, etc...). :::: - Organisation workflow :::: - UX chart for thoose features. :::: This could be made on the current wiki to avoid having to recopy evrything. Maybe it could be translated then on a an english dedicated wiki to serve as an example. :::: When you have time, tell me if you think using the bot is ok so that I start it. :::: --Ttibot septembre 8, 2009 à 01:36 (UTC) Idea : I'm thinking on an agil infobox that would accept different parameters but on wich only (around) 5 parammeters would be used on each type of page. So that the mid-avanced user would only have to learn one template he would use on each page with different parameters. For example : (purely imaginary ^_^) Seems good ? --Ttibot septembre 8, 2009 à 02:02 (UTC) Discussion in french Je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de refaire toute la structure du wiki... D'autant que je pense pas que ça fera venir de nouveaux contributeurs. Si on regarde bien, que reste-t-il à faire (vous pouvez en rajouter, je ne me souviens pas de tout) ? * Ce qui est fait (ou presque fini) au niveau des modèles : :* Les compétences :* Les objets (il doit manquer quelques trophées et objets recyclables, mais pas grand-chose) :* Les créatures de Prophecies et de Factions :* Les PnJs de Prophecies et de Factions :* Les Lieux de Prophecies et de Factions :* Les quêtes de Prophecies et de Factions et d'Eye of the North (il y a aussi beaucoup de quêtes Nightfall, mais elles n'ont pas le bon format) :* Les armures * Ce qu'il reste à faire : :* Beaucoup d'articles (je veux dire le texte qu'on met à côté des modèles) sur tous les modèles (à part peut-être les objets) (Catégorie:Ébauche) :* Des captures d'écran (Catégorie:Besoin d'une capture d'écran) :* Les créatures de Nightfall et d'Eye of the North :* Les lieux de Nightfall et d'Eye of the North :* Les PnJs de Nightfall et d'Eye of the North :* Mettre à jour les compétences (tâche récurrente) :* Les collectionneurs :* Le PvP Bref, dans ce qu'il reste à faire, à part les créatures, les lieux et les PnJ de Nightfall et d'Eye of the North, il n'y a plus beaucoup de modèles à instancier. Il reste surtout beaucoup d'articles à écrire et d'images à capturer et ça, n'importe quel contributeur un tant soit peu motivé est capable de le faire. Mais, je n'en vois pas beaucoup... Alkinor septembre 10, 2009 à 07:43 (UTC) :Justement, on n'en voit pas beaucoup. L'idée c'est de rendre le wiki plus accessible car avec le niveau de complexité actuel il y a indéniablement une barrière à l'entrée. Combien de contributeurs potentiels sont ils restés devant faute de comprendre et d'avoir le courage de faire le premier pas tant la marche était haute ? Avec une première marche un peu plus basse on espère avoir plus de contributeurs et donc in fines aller plus vite pour remplir les pages. --Ttibot septembre 10, 2009 à 07:52 (UTC) ::Excuse-moi, mais uploader des images ne me semble pas le truc le plus compliqué du monde à faire... (même si certains ont du mal avec la résolution et le cadrage :)) Je pense que même si on instancie tout les modèles (ce qui veut dire au final que tous les modèles sont faits et qu'il n'y a plus que du texte et des images à rajouter), il n'y aura pas plus de contributeurs (tas de fainéants !). En tout cas, je suis plus pour améliorer la rubrique "Comment nous aider" que pour tout revoir. :: Si on veut simplifier les modèles (enfin, enlever des paramètres plutôt) c'est possible, mais du coup, on va les multiplier pour garder le même niveau d'information. Et là, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on s'y retrouve mieux. Alkinor septembre 10, 2009 à 08:58 (UTC) :::Il n'y a pas queles images. ;-) Dans ce cas oui je me doute que c'est avant tout de la fénéantise sachant que c'est long de faire des screenshots les cadrer et les uploader. On peut difficilement faire plus simple que des liens rouges si ce n'est les remplacer par un texte "ajouter l'image". :::J'étais plus partit dans une optique amméliorer la doc, automatiser la création de pages avec les modèles, mettre de l'aide en contexte. Cela dit je suis allé récement faire quelques tests sur place et j'avoue que même en sachant comment fonctionnait le wiki j'ai eu un peu de mal sur certaines pages. j'essayerai de monter une vidéo ce WE pour montrer ça. Si les utilisateurs n'arrivent même pas à ajouter quelque chose sur les pages on peut oublier les contributions occasionelles. :::Niveau contributions est-ce qu'on a bien 50/50 noyeau/occasionel comme c'est la moyenne sur les autres wikis d'après les recherches de Don Tapscot? De plus ça peut beaucoup influer sur la décision de s'investir dans le wiki de la part de potentiels petits nouveaux. :::Pour toutes ces raisons je serai quand même pour tenter le coup pour voir si on a la possibilité de restructurer le wiki pour obtenir une architecture plus simple avec l'aide des bots. Sinon on utilisera la solution 2 envers la quelle je suis de moins en moins optimiste au cours des tests. :::Je poste une vidéo dès que possible pour illustrer mon propos. :::--Ttibot septembre 11, 2009 à 11:57 (UTC) ::::PS : ne t'iinquiète pas simplifier les modèles ne veut pas dire diminuer le niveau d'information mais sortir certaines informations de la logique des modèles pour aller vers une logique de page. Il faut déterminer queles informations on peut sortir des modèles avec le moins d'implications possible pour la maintenabilité.--Ttibot septembre 11, 2009 à 12:03 (UTC) :::::Je suis d'accords avec Alkinor ! (normal vu que je glande rien ces derniers mois, il a plus droit que moi au chapitre). :::::*Cela ne nous aidera en rien : le temps de maintenance des informations s'en trouvera encore plus long et aller corriger et mettre à jours les mêmes infos recopiées à droite et à gauche das 5 ou 6 articles différents nous prendra encore plus de temps ce qui découragera encore les dernière personne ou LA dernière (devrais-je plutôt dire) qui met encore des informations régulièrement ici. Déjà avant ce n'était pas top pour moi mais là depuis 6 mois venir sur le wiki éditer un truc comme la dernière position de Nicholas ou vérifier rapidement les changements qu'Alkinor fait dans les articles que j'ai créé il y a 2 ans est une horreur tellement ma connexion est mauvaise tellement c'est lent et long à charger avec ma connexion pourrie. :::::*Cela ne fera pas venir les gens pour autant. Tulip et moi en savons quelques chose : que ce soit dans nos guildes, dans notre alliance, avec les copains avec lesquels on joue ou les forums que je visite la réponse est invarriablement la même : "pourquoi faire un wiki français, quand je veux une infos je vais sur le wiki anglais (ou GuildWars Wikia ou PvXWiki), il contient plus de choses..." :::::Jaxom septembre 18, 2009 à 09:32 (UTC) ::::::Qu'on soit bien clair sur le fait que je suis là pour aider et non pour prendre les décisions. J'estime aussi que ce sont les membres qui postent les contenus qui doivent décider in fines. ::::::Ce que je vous demande c'est de m'aider à évaluer l'impact de l'infrastructure actuelle en terme d'ergonomie, puis à proposer des axes d'attaques. Ensuite une fois que l'étude sera terminée vous aurez toutes les cartes en main pour décider de la meilleur stratégie à adopter en fonction de nos ressources et des l'impact probable sur les dynamiques du wiki. ::::::Ne croyez pas qu'amméliorer l'ergonomie vis à vis des nouveaux contributeurs soit un détail. Il traine toujours sur le net quelqu'un qui a envie de s'investire sur un projet francophone, qui plus est si ça traite de son jeu favorit. la facilité d'entrée sur le projet peut faire toute la différence entre le fait qu'il vienne ici ou aille autre part (pas forcément sur un projet GW, il a aussi d'autres centres d'intéret). ::::::A cette étape du brainstorming je propose tropis angles d'attques, que vous pouvez compléter : ::::::# Retravailler la structure avec l'aide des bots ::::::# Amméliorer les outils de création automatisés actuels et ajouter de la création et de l'aide en contexte. ::::::# Ne rien faire. Mais si Alkinor décide de prendre des vacances, où est le petit mmousse qui reste sur le bateau ? ::::::Je suis parfaitement prêt à travailler sur la solution 2 si c'est celle qui vous conviens le plus. Je propose quand même qu'on ne se précipite pas et qu'on regarde bien les options. ::::::Ce qui seraipas mal à ce niveau c'est de savoir quel est le profil des utilisateurs qui viennent le plus sur le wiki. Des idées? ::::::Merci et à bientôt. ::::::--Ttibot septembre 18, 2009 à 12:54 (UTC) ::::::